Total Drama: Dramatic Journey
by skinnydude911
Summary: Two ordinary guys sign up for a game show and get more then they can chew. Will they be able to handle the drama, girls, and overall craziness? Both Oc's will have a 6 girl harem. Rated M for language and lemons in the future. Collaboration with DRAGONfromheaven.
1. Unhappy Campers

(Unknown location, Canada-ontario)

Standing on the dock located in the shores of what looked like a 'horribly-made' beach, was a man who looked to be in his early to mid-thirties, shooting show of some sorts from what one could see of the settings and landscape.

He had a big grin on his evenly tanned face as soon as his broadcasting had begun. "Yo," He greeted, "We're coming at you, LIVE from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario!" He motioned to himself, "I'm your handsome host, Chris McClain, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television… right now!"

The camera follows Chris as he continues with his explanation while strolling leisurely on the docks. "Okay here's the deal: 24 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks, right here on this crummy old summer camp." His stroll came to a stop at this point. "They'll compete against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers." Chris paused a bit before continuing his explanation with a smirk slowly forming on his face, "Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat, *chuckle* and leave Total Drama Island to never return… _ever!_ "

(Camp Wawanakwa- Campfire Site)

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive… a marshmallow, their fate in the hands of the other campers. " *munch* Chris chewed and swallowed one of the three podiums presented marshmallow kebab as he said that. "In the end, only one will be left standing, and _they_ will be rewarded, with cheesy tabloid small fame, _and_ a small fortune-" Chris presented a treasure chest reaching up to his hip. "-Which (let's face facts) they'll probably spend in a week."

(Camp Wawanakwa-Docks, A.K.A the dock of shame)

"Every moment will be caught on cameras, expertly hidden, all over the camp showing all there darkest secrets, friendships, love interest, and enemies, for your and my personal entertainment and of course the campers will have no idea…" Cue devious snicker from Chris, who is currently standing on the docks once more. "…Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will come out on top in the end? Find out right here, on: **Total… Drama… Island!** "

* * *

(Theme Song)

… _Na,_

 _na-na-na-na,_

 _Na-na-na-na-na,_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na…(x2)_

… _Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,_

 _You guys are on my mind;_

 _They asked me what I wanted to be,_

 _And now I think the answer's plain to see…I wanna be famous…_

 _I wanna live under the sun,_

 _Go pack your bags cuz I've already won!_

 _Everything to prove,_

 _Nothing in my way,_

 _I'll get there one daaaay… cuz I wanna be famooousss!_

 _(Chorus)_

 _Na,_

 _Na-na-na-na,_

 _Na-na-na-na-na,_

 _Na-na-na-na-na-na_

 _[I wanna be… I wanna be… I wanna be famous!] (x2)_

 _[*Slow whistle, 'I wanna be… I wanna be famous.'*] (x1)_

(Theme Song-End)

* * *

(Camp Wawanakwa)

"Hello people, and welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris shouted out in excitement."Now since our show is about to begin, lets introduce our campers" Chris beamed happily, until he smirked Evilly "We told these unfortunate campers, they be staying in a five-star resort with hot tub and everything hehe, as if..."

Chris started walking where he would meet the incoming campers once they arrived on the docks, stopping mid-way so he can greet all them and can still see the cabins from the view of the docks, "...some might be enraged, some pissed beyond belief, or even felt like they been stabbed in the back. Do you think I care or feel bad...?" He smiled "I guess you just have to wait and see now what we ?"

Suddenly Chris could hear the familiar sound of the boat, letting him know that the first of the contestant's was arriving.

The first to show up was a pudgy short female. The way she walked, awed at everything she saw in sight suggested she wasn't from around Canada, also her outfit and appearance just screamed 'self-esteem' and 'low-view of own self' but clearly that didn't affect her seeing as she tackled the host of the show.

'It's so encourage-less to meet you!, Wow! You look shorter in actual life!'' Beth's manner was as awkward as her body. Which pissed Chris a little, ok a LOT. He really hated it when people pointed out his height.

"Uh, thanks...I guess!" chris deadpanned already forgetting the sly remark at his height.

The next person to show up, was DJ A person people would describe as a 'giant', wearing a white cap, brown shirt with the letter D on it, black/grey shorts on, and dark brown sandals. Without any seconds thoughts anyone would think he was into sports or at least worked out,

"DJ!" Chris greeted the tall giant

"Yo! Chris McClain, how's it hanging? Hey, you certain this is the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" he asked curiously as he looked around. He read somewhere in the contract he was handed, talking about a hot tub.

"Yo, man! This is it, right here! Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris grinned before switching the topic and pointing out to the camp site they be staying.

"Humph! Looked way different on the application form."

The next camper was a teenager named Gwen, her short hair was natural black hair while dyed teal. Her dark and ominous clothing was made up of sleeved corset to also show up, her above average bust size; while also sporting a short skirt that did little to no work to cover up her luscious legs, forest green hose also with black knee-high boots. Her pale complexion also suggesting she was a goth.

"Hey Gwen!" Chris grinned

"Are you telling me that we're staying here?" She asked, she was referring towards the trailer, assuming she wasn't gonna stay in the trashy cabins, while also wondering how will it fit most people, let alone all the campers.

"Nope, _you_ are staying there," Chris said, pointing towards the run-down cabins. "Well y'all are staying there. _My_ crib is equipped with A-C top of the line air-stream, over that way!" Pointing to said trailer Gwen mentioned earlier, grinning to himself ear to ear in amusement.

"I never signed up for this!" Gwen answered back scowling darkly.

"Actually you did Gwen!" Chris said chuckling

Gwen storms up to the applications, that was currently in chris hands before snatching them, then in a surprisingly amount of good strength ripped them all in half. Chris just chuckled again, expecting this, "One of the few good things about lawyers… they make a _lot_ of copies!" Chris said smirking, serving to enrage Gwen even more.

"I will not stay here!" Gwen shouted out in defiance, contract be damned! She was not gonna stay on some island for who knows how long, and people she probably wouldn't be able to stand.

"Awesome! I hope you're a good swimmer, because you're ride just left you."

The boat just honked as it drove off, it's job done heading back toward the mainland. "Asshole" she mumbled darkly beneath her teeth.

Before Chris could continue further, he heard the familiar honk of the boat signaling it was arriving. The next contestant to show up was Geoff. Geoff was a young blond male who dressed in between a cowboy and a partier assuming he was a hardcore partier because of the appearance, and boom box. Even though he wanted the prize money also, Geoff saw no harm in making friends and maybe even getting a girlfriend in the process.

"Chris McClain! What's up man?" Geoff said as he reached the host.

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island man!" Chris grinned.

"It's an honor man, to like totally see you of course!"

"Hey thanks man!" Gwen impersonated them sarcastically , since it was grinding on her nerves."They say man one more time I'm gonna throw up." Making DJ and Beth look at her worriedly.

Another boat showed up bringing another contestant.

"Everybody, say hello to Lindsay!" Chris introduced as a blonde stepped off the boat. She wore bright colors with cowboy boots, a short mini-skirt, with a halter top that did nothing to hide her F-cups from view. Wrapped around her hair was a light-blue bandanna, while the rest of the hair was straight and flawless. Her skin was fair, not to dark, and not to light. Just looking at her people automatically knew she was a 'bombshell'.

"Not too shabby!" Chris remarked.

"Um...hi you look familiar do I know you ?" The bombshell asked curiously.

"I'm Chris McClain...host...of the show you're currently on" Chris deadpanned.

"OH... that's where I know you're from now" she replied sheepishly.

"Uh...yeah sure caring on, welcome our next contestant Heather!" Chris grinned.

The said mentioned female arrived name was Heather. A tall thin, sexy gorgeous girl stepped of the boat. Her straight, waist-length hair was unbound and was as black as night and fresh, showing years of care. She wore a stylish top that should of been defined as a sports bra instead, doing to nothing to hide her generous D-cup chest from view. Shorts that shouldn't have been allowed, showing off her tight and big rear, also stylish open toed long sandals.

She was beautiful model type, the only turn-off was the glare as she checked out her surroundings, scaring almost everyone she laid her eyes on. She had an aura of arrogance and confidence around her, it was so bad she didn't bother addressing anyone.

"Heather" Chris said in exasperation.

"Hi! looks like we're gonna be best of friends" Beth said while accidentally spitting. "For the next eight weeks, isn't that great!"

The next contestant to show was someone defined as a 'hardcore punk' with a average build. He wore a black T-shirt, with a long sleeve shirt underneath, the logo on his shirt was that of a large skull. His hair was put into a green Mohawk, with the sides black, and his face had multiple piercings with a spiked choker around his neck. These multiple details lead people to believe he was the opposite of a goth, a punk.

"Duncan, dude!" Chris shouted.

"I don't...like surprises" Duncan sniffed, well pounding his fist with his hand, letting the threat hang.

Yeah, you're parole officer warned me about that, he also told me to give him a call at anytime have your ass sent back to juvie!"

Duncan smirked "OK, whatever" As he walked down the docks to where he saw the other campers were standing, while walking past Heather he said " Meet you by the campfire gorgeous?" He suggested with a perverted leer.

"Drop dead, you fucking pervert." Heather sneered in disgust before facing chris. "I refuse to stay here, I'm calling my parents!"

Ignoring Heather's complaining, Chris announced the next contestant.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" Chris shouted.

Another boat showed up, but unlike the rest this contestant was water-skiing towards them, he was doing good until he waved to everyone, and lost his footing and started flipping through the water until he crashed into the luggage at the docks, making a stray bag fall in the water, spraying Heather's new shoes.

"Ohhh, that's gonna hurt" said everyone even Chris.

"Ahhh my shoes" Heather screamed in outrage.

"Wicked crash man!" Chris said, while Tyler just holding up his thumb showing everyone he was ok.

Another camper to arrive, was wearing glasses with thick lenses, for his face he had a few stray chin hairs that was suppose to be a goatee, but something went wrong. For his hair it was a very dark auburn hair. He was on the scrawny unfit side, with a blue shirt with a hamburger for the logo, and green pants, with white/green high tops.

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Harold!" Chris grinned, while Harold just breathes deeply.

"Um...what's he looking at," Beth asked, kinda weirded out. No one knew how to answer that as they had no clue either.

"So you mean to tell me this is a crappy run-down summer camp and not some famous talent show or something?" He asked as he was wondering if this was for real or not.

"You got it man!" Chris grinned widely

"Yes! This is so much more equipped to my skills!"

"Contestant number nine is...Trent" Trent, was of average build, he had black long hair and green eyes. He was sporting a light long-sleeve green shirt, with a black hand symbol on it and blue pants.

"Hey, good to meet you man. I saw you on that figure skating show, nice job man." Trent greeted.

"Thanks man! I knew I rocked that show!" Chris said, fist-bumping Trent.

"I saw that, one of the guys dropped their Partner on her head. So they got immunity that week!" Beth cut in.

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head!" Harold said, while Lindsay said a similar answer but quieter, while everyone have Harold a weird look...again.

"So...this is it?" Trent suggested, seeing Harold pick his nose much to his disgust and others."Alrighty then..."

Trent strolls over to the other campers, and stands by Gwen and smiling to her, Gwen just looked away, frowning before giving Trent a small smile of her own.

The next contestant, to show up was a tall blond-haired female. She was that teenager you could get along with, she had long hair, reaching her back in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue hoodie, grey shorts. She was tan and wore no makeup , and luscious lips, she was currently holding a long red and yellow surfboard.

"Hey, everyone what's up!" The blonde said happily.

"Alright, our surfer chick, Bridgette!"

"Nice board, but this ain't Malibu honey" Duncan snickered.

"I thought we were gonna be on a beach?" Bridgette said, before analyzing the area of the beach only for her head to drop in disappointment.

"We are!" Chris grinned

Bridgette just signs "I guess I could do swimming instead" said Bridgette in disappointment.

"Alright that's...Ow DARN IT!" Chris shouted, getting hit in the nose by Bridgette's board, whether it was intentionally or not we will never know.

"Hey guys" Bridgette smiled.

"Hey I'm Geoff" geoff said, secretly checking her out.

"What's up!" DJ replied.

"Dang watch the board, man!" Harold shouted, after getting a good smack from the board.

"Hi I'm Beth!" Beth grinned energetically.

"Hey" Bridgette replied.

"Ok! We've all meet the surfer girl can we move along now?" Heather scowled, clearly getting irritated, because of how long it was taking.

"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning!'' Duncan smirked, referring to her attitude.

"Get bent," Heather growled.

Another boat shows up " Our next contestant, Noah!"

''Have you got my memo about my life threatening allergies?'' Noah asked curiously, but still maintaining his monotone voice.

"I'm sure someone got it!" Chris replied, not really caring about his medical conditions.

"Good, is this where we are staying?" Inspecting the run-down cabins, before giving Chris "are you serious" look.

"No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!" Duncan remarked towards Noah, before the host.

"Cute...nice piercings original, did them yourself?" Noah replied back with a comeback.

"Yeah!" Duncan said, before grabbing Noah's lip roughly, "Want one?" Duncan smirked.

Noah just signed in annoyance "No, now can I have my lip back please" mumbled out, still getting the words across.

Duncan let go "Thanks..." Noah replied sarcastically.

Before anymore words were said, there was a another honk signaling a contestant. "What's up y'all Leshawna's in the house!" Leshawna was a dark skin female, with her hair in a ponytail, large hoop earrings, and a figure that consisted of large shapely hips, and a big butt to boot.

"Yo baby, hey how are you, how's it's going? Feel free to quit now and save the trouble, because I'm here to win!"

She looks towards DJ "What's up my brother! Gimme some sugar hun!"

Suddenly, Harold pops out of nowhere saying "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before!" Harold spoke raising up his arms in exasperation, gasping towards Leshawna.

"Excuse me?" Leshawna said raising her eyebrow.

"You're real big...and loud" At that moment Harold knew...he fucked up. Forgetting you're not suppose to say such things to a women.

"What did you just say to me? Oh, no I know you didn't! You haven't seen _nothing_ yet, I'll show you, you big mama's boy!"

DJ and Bridgette was forced to restrain Leshawna, while Harold was making a bigger fool of himself, making made-up karate moves. "You want some string bean! Come on at it!" Leshawna shouted out in outrage. Some of the other campers wondered where the shovels were placed because they would be needing them soon if Harold didn't keep his mouth shut.

"All campers settle down!" Chris said having enough.

"Katie & and Sadie, welcome to your new home for the next eight weeks." Chris announced with a that infernal grin of his.

Once the dock stopped at the docks, not one but _two_ contestants showed up. One was a skinny average girl, with black hair and brown skin (suggesting Caribbean or Hispanic ancestry)with long legs and above average C-cup breast also. The other one was shorter, very pudgy and fair skin, her hair was also black and styled in a twin ponytails as the other girl beside her. They had the same matching outfits, pink short-shorts, white shirts with black stripes. "Oh...my... _gosh_ , Sadie look it's a summer camp." Katie squealed.

"Oh my gosh, I always wanted to go to a summer camp, Yeeee." Sadie squealed also.

"Ezekiel what's up man!" Chris introduced.

"I think I see a bird eh," the next contestant to arrive was a boy, who had an aura of stupidity. His outfit was made of work boots, a large green hoodie, and a toque. His hair was in the style of a mullet, and a small mini beard on his chin.

Trent laughed at the remark, before Chris said "OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people. Just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?''

"Yes sir," Ezekiel said, clearly out of it.

Gwen just sighed, taking in everything she's seen so far "That's just...wow" rolling her eyes.

"Cody! The Code-ster!" Referring to the new new contestant that showed up. He had brown hair, green eyes, while also having a split in his gap of teeth. Chris just gave Cody a high-five.

"Psyched to be here, man!" He strolls up to the female campers, "I see the ladies have already arrived." He winked at them and everyone rolled their eyes. Cody turns around to say something to Leshawna but the sassy girl placed her finger on his lips.

"Save it short stuff" Cody for his part just smirked, before taking his place.

A another contestant showed up "Eva! Nice to see you here!" The bodybuilder girl ignored her host and walk up to the camper with scowl, Cody tried to say hey, but for his troubles got Dumbbells dropped on his feet. Eva was defined as a 'bodybuilder' where it showed her large arms, packed with muscles. She had a generous hourglass figure to outweigh her muscles, with legs that seemed forever. She had a beauty mark on the top of her lip, Hazel eyes, and a low ponytail, obviously not the one for appearances. All she wore was a blue workout suit, that did little to hide her giant breasts.

"Ahhh, what are in there Dumbbells?!" Cody grunted out in pain.

"Yes" Eva grunted.

"She all yours man!" Duncan said to DJ.

The next contestant was the biggest one, and no not muscles. He was _fat_ , dressed like any other regular person, long shorts, high-top sneakers, with a white shirt with the Canada's leaf on it. He had short, shaggy blonde hair that was obviously unkept.

"Wahoo! Chris! What's happenin?'' The fatty replied before bursting into fits of laughter. "Oh man this is awesome! WOOO-HOOOOO!"

"Owen, welcome!" The host greeted before he was grabbed in a tight bear hug.

"SO AWESOME TO BE HERE, MAN!" Owen tightened his hug, "Yeah, man, that is just so, so…" Owen paused trying to think of a word.

"Awesome?" Gwen smiled.

"YES! Awesome! WOO-HOOO! Are you gonna be on my team?"

"Oh I'm sure hope so," Gwen replied with a sarcastic tone, while rolling her eyes. Gwen didn't see anything interesting so far, not even why Trent smiled at her.

"WOOOOO!" Owen yelled.

"Owen, are you about done?" Chris gritted out.

"Sorry man, I'm just so psyched to be here!" Owen replied back.

"Alright cool, aaaand here comes Courtney," A tan skinned female stepped off the boat this time with the help of chris, she had short brown-hair, she wore a short grey sweater, over a white blouse, with green pants showing off her nice rear, and with high-heel sandals.

"Thank you," thanking Chris, she walked over to the other contestants in got into a conversation with a few of them, "Hello you must be the other contestants her, pleasure to meet you all."

"How's it going, I'm Owen!" He greeted, while shaking her arm rapidly.

"It's also nice to meet you, O…wow…" She trailed out, dropping her jaw at the upcoming camper. Everyone was in awe because the camper was really handsome that he would pass as a supermodel and eye-candy for all the females there.

"Everyone say hello to Justin!" Chris introduced to the contestants. "Just to let you know dude, we picked you solely on your looks."

Justin just smiled at him "I can live with that."

"I like your pants!" Owen pointed at Justin's jean.

"Thanks man" Justin said.

"Because they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?" Owen stuttered

"Um…No, just had them for a while." Justin said with a nonchalant chuckle.

While walking by, all the girls looked at him in desire, while some guys looked at him in jealousy, or were neutral. Knowing this guy was probably a threat and potentially some love interest..

"Ohh..." Owen face-palmed repeatedly "stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Hey look everyone! Izzy!" Izzy was a slim girl, who had what looked like Scottish orange hair, or was it dyed? Anyway her eyes were a bright green color. Green halter top with a collar with a window for a chance to glance at her high C to low D-cup cleavage. She had a _long_ skirt that stopped a little bit above her knees, it was arranged in a why where it showed her legs and her thighs.

When the boat came to a stop, Izzy to excited for her own good ran without care, and tripped the railing hitting her chin in the docks, shocking the campers, while Courtney ran up to Izzy and helped her up. Izzy then shook her hair like a wet dog would.

"Are you alright?" Courtney asked worriedly

"Yeah, that felt good...well other than the chin-hitting part."

"That would probably leave a bruise." Courtney replied with a cringe

"So that is summer camp? Do you have paper-mâché here or lunch?" Izzy asked

"That is good call! We need lunch!" Owen perked at the mention of foods.

"Not yet Owen," Chris told him. "We have two more people to arrive and look," he said as he pointed out to a boat that was arriving to the dock. "One of them has arrived. Everyone please welcome…"

"RYUMA?!" Heather shouted as she looked at the tall Japanese-Canadian as he got off the boat with his suitcase. He was wearing a red shirt with a golden dragon head necklace around his neck, blue jeans with red and blue matching running shoes. Not only that but he had a pair of black fingerless gloves on too. He had his brown hair slicked back and it was his eyes that caught most of the other contestants off guard, they were two different eye colors. The left eye was green and the right one was red.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Heather asked as she wasn't expecting him to be here of all places.

"Well now," Ryuma said to her as he stood right next to her. "That's a nice way to say hi to someone you know."

"Wait," Gwen asked out loud. "You know him?"

"Of course I do, he's my next door neighbor." Heather said as she was annoyed that he would be here.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why I picked him to be on the show." Chris explained as he just knew that neighbors would help bring in all the drama he would need to make his show even better. Two other girls were looking at Ryuma with intrigue as they have never seen someone with eyes like his.

"And finally," Chris told everyone as the last boat arrived. "Our final contestant of the first season of Total Drama Island… Chev."

After Chris announced the said camper a Hispanic gruff looking male stepped of the boat, he was 6'3 which easily towered over everyone except DJ only barely, he had a wild but well trimmed goatee, he had long haired pulled into a ponytail that went to his shoulder blades, the most noticeable thing about him was his eyes that looked the prettiest shade of green. He was wearing a tanned collared which was opened slightly which showed his black short sleeved shirt underneath, he had a long Jesus Christ necklace around his neck, he had on regular form fitting black jeans on and tanned high tops, he had a duffel bag in his hand.

The first thing he noticed was all the grouped up teenagers looking at him with mixed reactions. "Heh I'm already gonna enjoy it here." Chev said with a pleasant smile before his face morphed into shock.

"Ryuma? What the hell are you doing here bro?" Chev said genuinely shocked since he hasn't heard from his friend in almost a month.

"Well this is a good shock as well." Ryuma said as he walked up to Chev and shook his hand and gave him a man hug.

"Hold up how do you guys know each other?" Heather asked. She didn't know that her neighbor knew someone else on the show.

"Me and Ryuma go way back, I always had to beat up douchebags that picked on him when Ryuma was small and scrawny, I was his only friend at the time. But that changed after he started taking martial arts classes, he was the one protecting me once I made too many enemies. I'm more of a brawler, but he did show me some of his moves which came in handy." Chev said with a light chuckle.

"Hey I may still look scrawny, but I bet I can still kick your ass bro." Ryuma said with a big grin on his face.

"I bet you could, put your money where your mouths at." Chev laughed.

"Ahem! I'm running a fan-favorite show here not some get to together for you two, so if you could kindly stand over there with the rest of the people that'd be just dandy." Chris with a eye twitch.

Chev just rolled his eyes before walking towards the mass of teenagers before flashing a light smile towards the goth girl which made her slightly blush before shaking it off with a groan. Ryuma walked by the BFF's as he got over to where he had to stand and brushed his hand with Katie as he flinched and apologized for doing that. Katie blushed as she thought he looked cute.

"Now everyone go to the end of the docks for a group pic to remember this moment forever!" Chris said with a grin.

As everyone was over at the end of the dock, Chris stood on a ship and held a camera in his hands. "Okay everyone strike a pose, this will make a good promo pic for the series." He told them as they all struck a pose. Chev just crossed his arms with a shrug as he stood between DJ and Owen. Ryuma had a smile on his face and waved at the camera as he stood next to Heather.

"Okay ready? One, two, three… hang on forgot the lense cap. That's my bad right there." Chris said as he removed the cap. "Okay let's try that again. One, two… Darn it. Forgot to make room in the card let me just do this first.

"Seriously man, let's do this before my face freezes up in here." Leshawna told him as she got annoyed by all the waiting.

"Okay we're all good, now say Wawanakwa." Chris told them as when they said it outloud, the dock below them collapsed on them and they fell into the cold water.

But two people were certainly lucky because Chev earlier saw the ruined support beams so knew with all that extra weight knew it was gonna collapse, so being the closest to the safe area he just casually walked off before it could fully be destroyed, of course he got a few chuckles out making some people glare, but being the nice guy he was he started helping some people out of the water.

Ryuma however jumped at the last second on one of the few good supports that remained and chuckled at the sight before him. That is… until Heather got annoyed by his laughing and grabbed his foot to pull him down too.

Chev started to laugh loudly at Ryuma's misfortune, but in retaliation Ryuma grabbed his leg and threw him in the water.

"Who's laughing now ya bastard?" Ryuma said with a grin, making everyone laugh or giggle.

"Oh you are so getting it later man…" Chev growled.

"Sorry bro I don't swing that way, you know I like the ladies." Ryuma chuckled.

"Okay everyone let's dry off and meet me by the campfire pit in 10 minutes." Chris told them as the boat he was on drove off.

* * *

At the campfire pit all of the contestants were either sitting on the stumps already there or they were standing. "Welcome once again to Camp Wawanakwa where for the next eight weeks you will be competing for 100,000 dollars. The campers you see next to you will be your bunk mates, competition and/or allies. The last camper standing will win all the money they need." Chris explained to them as some may not have already known that before hand.

"What are the sleeping arrangements gonna be? Cause I want to request the bunk under her." Duncan asked as he pointed at Heather.

"Please, I'd rather sleep in the same bed with Ryuma than sleep in the same room with this criminal." Heather told him as she noticed Ryuma blushing from the comment she made, as well as some other campers.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well I'll be damned Ryuma, you're working so fast. I taught you well my student." Chev said with fake tears, all he received was a deadpan from him, and a couple giggles and eyerolls.

"That's not what I meant. Ugh, the rooms better not be co-ed." Heather said with a mean tone as she had just said something embarrassing like that on national TV for even her family to see.

"Nope, they are not." Chris explained to them all. "Girls get one side of the cabin and the guys get the other. "The two genders don't sleep in the same room, unless I lock you all in one hehehe."

"I have no objections to that." Chev said with his hand raised, while also getting similar agreements from some guys.

"Excuse me Kyle?" Lindsay asked Chris, forgetting his name already. "Can I have a view of the lake since I'm the prettiest?"

"First of all, you are. Second, that's not how things work around here. And finally, my name is Chris." Chris told her as he didn't want to correct her about saying his name wrong even more.

"Okay here's what's going down." Chris told them as he held a piece of paper in his hand. "We're gonna start making teams right now so when I call your name please stand over there." He told them as he pointed to one side of the campfire pit. "Beth, Cody, Gwen, Lindsay, Trent, Heather, Justin, Leshawna, Katie, Noah, Owen and Chev. From this moment on you will be known as… the Screaming Gophers." Chris told them as he threw a green blanket at them that had a screaming gopher emblem on it.

"Really? You can host a multi million show but you can't even come up with a good name" the now dubbed Screaming Gophers deadpanned. Katie started to worry about not being on the same team as her BFF.

"Yeah that wasn't my department." Chris told them as he didn't really care about what they were called. "Anyway as I was saying, the rest of you: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Izzy, Ryuma, Sadie and Tyler. Congratulations, you are hence forth known as the Killer Bass." Chris told them as he gave them a red flag with a bass emblem that looked like it was giving people the evil eye.

"Wait is this some itchy blanket that people use once and never use again?" DJ asked as he looked at their flag.

"Nope, it's even itchier than those kinds of blankets." Chris told them as he held back a chuckle. "Now remember everyone, you and your team will be on camera in all the _public_ areas of the island." Some of the campers wondered why he put emphasis on the public part.

* * *

 **(Confessional Cam)**

The scene changed to Chris sitting in an outhouse facing a camera. "Not only that but you can also share your innermost thoughts here in the confessional. You can use them at any time and let the audience at home know what you really think."

 ***static***

Gwen was sitting in the confessional and said to the camera, "Um okay. So far this sucks, but this may turn out to not suck if I win."

 ***static***

Lindsay was standing in front of the camera giving the nation a look at her orange skirt clad butt. "I'm confused, where's the camera man?"

 ***static***

"People here are pretty cool, I can automatically tell I ain't gonna get along with some of them. I am glad my bro Ryu's here, sucks he's on the other team though. Don't even get me started on the ladies here, they easily put women back at mine and Ryu's Hometown to shame." Chev said with a grin before clearing his throat before walking out but not before adding. "Except for Heather, mostly because she's his neighbor."

 ***static***

A Duck was applying lipstick on it's bill. It spotted the camera and quacked angrily.

 ***static***

"Okay this is really nice." Ryuma said as he looked at the camera. "I can't believe that I get to see some familiar faces while being here. This is going to be a crazy competition I can just feel it. Also, was I seeing things or did I actually see a duck with lipstick smeared on it's bill?" Ryuma asked not sure if what he saw was real.

 ***static***

Owen sat down and looked at the camera with a confident look. "I have a very important message for all of the people watching this." Owen leaned to the side and let out a fart that killed some of the fly's already in the confessional. He chuckled at doing that.

* * *

 **(Confession Cam Ends)**

"Alright now," Chris told them as he stood in front of the teams. "Let me show you where you will all be sleeping while you are here at camp." He brought them over to two identical, crappy looking cabins with two doors, one on each side, which looked to break down at any minute. "Gophers to the east, Bass to the west."

"Are we really going to stay in these decrepit looking cabins?" Heather asked as she looked at the rooms where the girls will be staying in. "Bunk beds really, this is way to summer campy."

"That's kind of the idea genius. Though if you want, you can still always sleep in the same bed as your neighbor." Gwen said as she walked past her and teased her from the comment she made earlier regarding Ryuma.

"Shut up!" Heather told her as she didn't want to be reminded of the incident.

Ryuma looked at the cabins where they will all be sleeping in and had to ask a major question. "Are they even safe for us to sleep in?"

"Probably," Chris responded as they saw Cody be flung out the door of the girls-side and land face first at their feet.

"Excuse me but where are the outlets?" Lindsay asked as she tried looking for one and couldn't find one.

"Outlets you can find in the communal baths over there." Chris told her as he pointed over to where the baths are.

"But, I'm not catholic." Lindsay told him about misunderstood what he said again.

"He means we shower together." Gwen explained it to Lindsay as she knew that a straightforward answer would get through to Lindsay's brain. After hearing that Lindsay did complain a bit as she didn't like the sound of that.

"Boy am I glad that we're in our own cabin with the guys you know what I mean?" Owen asked as he got a deadpanned expression from Trent and Noah. "No wait I didn't mean it like that, what I was trying to say…" Owen noticed that they walked away from him.

"You should probably stop now before you say something even worse man," Chev told him as he entered the cabin. Owen listened to him and stopped talking before he dug himself into a bigger hole.

"Yo Chris," Geoff said getting the host's attention. "Are there any chaperones or anything in this place?" He asked curiously

"You're all 16, as old as counselors in training at a normal camp. You will be unsupervised other than me and some of the crew members at times. Unpack all of your things because you have half an hour to meet me at the main lodge." Chris told them as he walked away from the campers.

"Cool," Geoff said right before the loudest scream came from the Gopher's girls side. Some of the campers looked inside to see what was happening.

"Damn that white girl sure can scream." Leshawna said as she never heard anyone scream that loud before in her life.

"Quick kill it," Lindsay said as they saw her standing on a stool pointing at a cockroach on the floor. DJ saw it and jumped onto a bed in fear and accidentally broke said bed.

"That was my bed," Gwen pointed out as she saw that DJ destroyed her bed.

"Dude really?" Ryuma asked as he looked at the bug on the ground and picked it up. "It's just a small bug."

"Yeah seriously DJ," Chev said as he had seen the big guy destroy the bed. "You're a big guy and it's a tiny bug, man up dude." He turned to see Duncan carry in an axe. "For real, you brought an axe to kill a bug? Wait, where did you get that anyway?" He didn't see him come with one and thought it would be strange to bring one with him.

"I found it," Duncan nonchalantly explained not wanting to tell the others that he took it from a random stump when no one was looking, he planned on keeping it anyway, so no need to give any further explanations to anyone.

* * *

At the main lodge, all of the campers formed a single file line to get their meal. Although it wasn't by choice, they were told to by the big huge chef in the kitchen who seemed like more like a drill sergeant with a spatula. "Alright everyone listen up because I am only telling you this one time only, I serve this food 3 times a day and you will eat it 3 times a day. Grab a tray, get your food, and sit down GOT IT!" Chef yelled at them all as the first two reached the man.

"Will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asked as it was a legitimate question and Chef only grunted in response.

"I get really sick if I don't get enough sugar in my diet." Harold told him as he got his food.

"You'll get a lot of SHUT THE FUCK UP, if you don't eat it!" Chef yelled at him.

"Have a cow man," Owen whispered to Noah as he didn't want Chef to hear him. Unfortunately, the cooks' hearing is really good.

"What was that tubby?" Chef yelled at Owen getting his attention. "Come closer doughboy, I didn't hear you." Chef snarled, making Owen break out into cold sweats.

"I-It wasn't important." Owen said as he grabbed his food and walked away really quickly. Chef gave Noah more food to put some more meat on those bones the kid called limbs.

Ryuma and Chev walked up to get their food trying not to anger Chef. "Why the hell aren't you two looking at me?" Chef yelled at them.

"Well, it's just that you remind me of this movie general from when I was a kid, Major Payne." Ryuma told him as Chef's attitude reminded him of that fictional character.

"Why thank you," Chef replied to the comment as a compliment. "I was actually helpful in the role where I taught the actor how a Drill Sergeant acts."

"You remind me of Samuel Jackson, just more muscular and more fire in your eyes." Chev replied.

"Eh, Sam Jackson ain't got shit on me." Chef replied as he gave them their food and they went to their respective table to eat. After they left Leshawna walked up next followed by Eva.

"Hey what up girl?" Leshawna asked Eva as all she got was the silent treatment from Eva. As Eva walked away, Leshawna looked at her and said, "It's gonna be like that huh?"

After Leshawna walked away, Lindsay and Gwen got up and got their trays. "Excuse me but my nutritionist advised me not to eat any white sugar, white flour, or like any dairy." Chef didn't really care about what some stupid nutritionist advises, they'll eat what he gave them.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Gwen explained as she saw her food twitch a bit.

"Cool," Lindsay said as she walked away with her tray.

"I know this is kind of predictable for the first day complaining about the food, but I think my food just moved." Gwen pointed out to the cook as he slammed a mallet on her food. "Okay then." Gwen told him as she walked away from him before something bad would happen even more.

After _trying_ to eat their food as they had no clue what they were eating, Chris walked in and told everyone, "So how are you enjoying your meals?"

"Hey Chris man," Geoff said as he got the hosts attention. "Can we order a pizza or something?" Some of the campers were thinking this may sound like a good idea before a butcher's knife flew through the air and imbedded itself into the far wall. Everyone turned to see Chef glaring at Geoff. "Woah, it's cool. I like brown slop more than pizza anyway." He said trying to not be the chef's next victim.

Ryuma and Chev couldn't agree more on that.

"Okay then, your first challenge of the competition starts in one hour. So go change into your bathing suits and I'll tell you where to go next." Chris said as he walked out of the lodge.

After finishing their meals, everyone got back to the cabins to grab their swimsuits and change into them. After getting changed into his, Ryuma walked out revealing his black trunks with a green stripe on them. Chev walked out next wearing purple shorts with black tribal waves around it, he had a surfers necklace on and bare footed.

After all the guys walked out, the girls followed shortly after.

"Hey Ryu what challenge do you think-" Chev said before stopping mid-sentence before being blown back from a nosebleed rendering him unconscious before he could slam into the ground Ryu predicted said action so caught him. The cause of the nosebleed was seeing some of the girls in their swimsuits and bikinis, it wasn't the fact they were wearing bikinis because he's seen plenty of that, it was the fact that they were super tight on certain women such as Lindsay with her giant bust size.

"Is he okay?" Gwen asked as she had never seen someone faint and have a massive nosebleed in real life.

"Yeah he's fine, this only happens when he sees some ladies in very attractive swimwear." Ryu explained to her as Gwen and Lindsay blushed as they saw that Chev was looking at the two of them when he had that nosebleed.

"Oh thank goodness, for a minute there I thought it was something seriously ill about him, but does anyone know what our first challenge will be?" Katie asked as she was nervous as to what to expect. DJ replied since he was closest.

"Oh it's our first challenge, how difficult do you think it would be?" DJ asked them.

"Damn it DJ, you jinxed us." Ryuma and half the campers deadpanned.

"No I didn't." DJ responded as Chris told them to follow him.

Along the way Chev woke up from his nosebleed and was able to walk on his own. As they reached their destination, they all noticed that they were at the top of the tallest cliff on the island and saw the water far below the edge of the cliff.

"Oh shit." That was DJ's only response for the situation they were in at the moment.

"Told you so, you jinxed us." Ryuma told him as the other campers nodded as well.

 **-Chapter End-**

 _Ryuma(OC) Harem:_

 _Katie_

 _Izzy_

 _Heather_

 _Dawn (later season)_

 _Amy(later season)_

 _Sky(later season)_

 _Chev(OC) Harem:_

 _Courtney_

 _Gwen_

 _Lindsay_

 _Jasmine(later season)_

 _Samey(Later season)_

 _Ella(later season)_

 **Author Note:** Hello DRAGONfromheaven here, this is a new story me and SkinnyDude911 came up with, mainly him where we took our OC's from Total Drama Cycle which is written by Mumei Mu. So please give both these great dudes your admiration, but anyway will try to progress the harem slowly and make it sound like some sense other than mindless sex. Some things might be changed around but it's Fanfiction it's what we do, there will be one temporary bash and one permanent bash but other than that it's bash free.

 **SkinnyDude911** here, it's really great to do this. I have seen so much of Total Drama from the first season and I really find it to be real fun. I have always wondered what it's would be like to have an original character in the show and this is the perfect time. Both me and Dragon agreed to pick our own individual girls for our OC's harems so as not to overlap and make things awkward.

Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom.


	2. Unhappy Campers part 2

**Well, here we are with a new chapter for Dramatic Journey. Sorry if it's shorter than what most of you were expecting, but with both of mine and Dragon's OC's being involved, some things were changed from the canon. So I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 **Also, if you like this story, check out the other stories that both me and DRAGONfromheaven have on the site.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Island; 24 Campers have signed up for our new competition series, located at a crappy summer camp." Chris chuckled to himself as he found their reactions funny. "They also have to face the judgment of their fellow campers, some of which seem to already know each other." He smirked again as he found what some of them said to be hilarious. "Now they face their very first challenge, which pointed out by one contestant, another jinxed it by saying 'How hard could it be'? Who will take the plunge? Who will chicken out? And who will be the first one to be eliminated from the show? Find out Tonight on **Total Drama Island.** "

* * *

 **-Tallest Cliff-**

As some of the campers looked over the edge seeing how high they were they heard Chris tell them something. "Okay, today's challenge is threefold. Your first task is to jump off this 1,000 ft high cliff into the water below." Chris explained to them all.

"Sounds easy enough," Tyler said out loud as he was confident that this would be easy and simple enough.

"If you look down, you can see that there are 2 target areas." Chris said getting the campers to look down to see a huge area roped off and a smaller circled area towards the area closer to the Cliffside. "The wider part represents the part that we have filled with psychotic, man-eating sharks." All of the campers gulped after hearing that. "The smaller circle is a safe zone, which is where you are going to try and land in. We're pretty sure that its shark free." Chris said as he knew that would stir some drama for the teams.

"Please tell me he's kidding, right?" Leshawna asked as all she got was uncertain looks on the other contestants.

"For each team member that jumps and survives, there will be a pile of crates waiting below on shore." Chris told them as he pointed to where the crates were located. "Inside each crate there are supplies in them to create something for the second part of the challenge, a sweet hot tub. The team that makes the best one gets to enjoy a hot tub party tonight." Chris said grinning making some campers cheer.

"That sounds pretty cool there." Ryuma said as he thought it would be nice to enjoy a hot tub and just relax after doing this challenge.

"The loser will be eliminating a member of their team off the island. Killer Bass you're up first." Chris told them as Bridgette looked over the edge in worry.

"Okay, wow that is a steep cliff. Who wants to go first?" She asked her team as they were all nervous of being the first to jump.

"It's cool guys," Owen told everyone as he got their attention. "I heard that they make the interns do them first before to make sure it's survivable." Owen added, not knowing that Chef and Chris have most of their interns in the hospital and that Chef had to test it. In Chris' own words, _'That seems safe enough.'_

"Alright I might as well take the jump first then." Bridgette said as she jumped and safely made it into the safe zone.

"Awesome she did it, yeah." Tyler said as he jumped next as well. He had to back up before making a running start off the cliff. As he made impact, his teammates cringed as he landed on one of the buoys before sliding off into the safe-zone.

"OH, he's gonna feel that one in the morning." Geoff mentioned as everyone agreed as that had to be really painful. After that, Geoff went next, followed by Eva and Duncan.

DJ hesitated on jumping before he chickened out. "No way, I am not jumping."

"You scared of heights?" Chris asked the big guy in a _concerned_ way.

"Yeah, ever since I was a kid." DJ confessed to the host.

"It's perfectly fine big guy," Chris said in a nice tone before it changed to his normal one. "Unfortunately, you have been deemed a chicken and have to wear this for the rest of the day." Chris added as he placed a chicken hat on DJ's head.

"Aw man." DJ said as he was embarrassed by this turn of events.

"Chicken Path is that-a-way." Chris pointed to the escalator steps for DJ to take.

"Wait," Ryuma asked in confusion. "Why is there an escalator on the side of a cliff?" He didn't see that before when they were climbing up to the top.

"Because." That was Chris' only explanation about it. As that happened, Ezekiel had jumped and made it to the safe zone.

"Alright," Harold said as he too jumped with his legs split wide open.

"Hey he should really close his legs before…" Chev said as he looked at the nerd's jump before Harold made it to the safe zone. As Harold made it, all of the guys in the area cringed, even the sharks, and held their nuts as Harold somehow performed a belly-flop version of a nut shot on himself.

"Oh, that had to hurt. He better get some ice for his nuts later." Chris pointed out as he may use that footage later in his highlight reel for the next episode's recap.

Courtney hesitated on wanting to jump. On one hand, she calculated how there would be more chickens on the other team. But on the other she felt like she wanted to impress Chev. For some reason, when she saw him, she couldn't help but feel something special inside her heart. So in a spur of the moment she took the dive and landed in the safe zone.

"Alright, it's my turn now." Ryuma said as he performed a Shooting Star Press dive into the safe zone. That impressed some of the girls as they saw him perform the dive. "Wow, I always wanted to do that."

"Okay that was pretty wicked there man." Chris told him as he checked to see who has jumped and who hasn't. "Let's see that's nine jumpers and one chicken." Chris said reminding himself. "Hang on, we're short two jumpers." Chris said as he looked over at the BFF's hugging each other.

"I am not jumping without Katie; we have to be on the same team, please?" Sadie asked as Katie agreed with her. They both slightly annoyed Chris by repeating the same question over and over until Izzy said something out loud.

"I'll switch places with her."

"Alright fine, you're both on the Killer Bass team now. Izzy, you're a gopher." Chris told the BFF's. "This means it's your turn ladies." He told them as the BFF's jumped at the same time, landing right next to Ryuma.

"That was amazing. Come on Katie we got to meet our team at the beach." Sadie said as she saw the boat arrive at their area. She turned to see that Katie was blushing really badly. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I-I-I think I lost my top in the jump." Katie said to her friend as she held her chest tightly trying to desperately find her top that had come off and not expose her bare chest to the viewing world to see.

"Uh, Katie." Ryuma said as he had his head turned away from her to hide his red blushing face and had his arm stretched out to her. "I think this belongs to you." Katie saw that he had her top in his hands as he was trying to be polite and return her top. Katie was blushing at how generous he was to her. Normally the guys she had met in the past would do anything to see her topless, but Ryuma was different from them. He was much kinder she could already tell.

"Uh, thank you Ryuma." Katie said as she quickly put her top back on so not to cause anymore incidents.

"Don't mention it, glad to help a friend." Ryuma said with a smile finally looking at her after she strapped her bikini bra back on.

"O-Oh we should really get to the boat now!" Katie rushed out with a blush on her face before swimming towards the boat with Ryuma in tow. After that fiasco, all three Bass members got onto the boat and joined their team on the beach.

"Hmm so for the Killer Bass they had one chicken and the rest jumped, that's gonna be hard to beat Gophers, you either need one chicken yourself or none." Chris chuckled making some grumble. "Tell you guy's what, you impress me in the diving and such, you get those carts to help pull the crates, think of it as a mini-challenge during your main challenge."

"Uh yeah so… who's first guys?" Trent asked a little scared.

"Fuck it, you only live once right?" Chev laughed before back flipping off the edge into a smooth formation before landing in the safe zone with a small splash. He popped his head out before shaking his head to get the water out of his thick hair, making his features enhance more making a few women swoon at it.

"Yeah, there is no way I am jumping." Heather stated as she refused to jump.

"Why not?" Beth asked concerned.

"Hello, National TV. I'll get my hair wet." Heather told them as she thought it was justifiable.

"Really, you're worried about getting your hair wet on TV? You already said on camera that you would be okay with sleeping with your neighbor but not getting your hair wet?" Gwen said with a deadpanned as she brought up a good point.

"That is totally different." Heather yelled at her.

"How exactly?" Lindsay asked curiously.

"Tell you what, jump and I won't keep bringing up the "bed with Ryuma" thing for a week." Gwen told her as she had a smirk on her face.

"Fine but if you break that promise, you'll be eliminated after any challenge, does everyone agree?" Heather asked seriously making everyone nod there heads. "Good." She told them as she jumped off the edge screaming in fear and miraculously landing in the safe zone. "Happy?" She yelled back at her team.

"Oh yeah, we're very happy." Leshawna told her with a snicker as she got ready to jump as well. "I just hope I can make it as well." She whispered to herself as she took the plunge as well.

Lindsay looked over the edge in fear and told Chris, "I thought this was going to be a talent contest." She was worried about looking bad in front of Chev as he cheered her on at the beach.

"Nope!" Chris said with a evil smirk before pushing her over the edge himself. "Although I do like that idea for a Talent show, good thing _I_ came up with it." Chris said to himself as he made a note to do that.

After Lindsay surprisingly made it to the safe zone, Gwen, Cody and Izzy all jumped afterwards and made it in the safe zone as well. However Justin wasn't so lucky as he landed in the shark zone. As some of his teammates called out for him to swim towards the boat, two sharks swam up on Justin. What happened next couldn't be explained; the sharks took one look at him and safely brought him back to shore.

* * *

 **-Confession Cam-**

"Okay time out," Ryuma had to say to the camera. "How in the _hell_ is that possible?" He had never seen anything like it happen before and may never see that again. He still couldn't believe it even when he saw it with his own eyes.

 _*Static*_

"What the hell?" Chev said scratching his head in confusion."I never seen a person control an animal like that, unless you count this one guy from this one fanfiction I read a long time ago." Chev explained before shrugging.

 **-Confession Cam end-**

* * *

Beth stood on the edge looking at the height and became really scared at how high up they were. "I-I can't do it, I'm too scared. I'm sorry guys." Beth said ashamed as Chris placed the chicken hat on her head and went down the chicken path.

"It's fine! No one's blaming ya!" Chev shouted up towards her.

"Well at least some of us." Heather said with a scoff.

"Come on Heather be nice to her." Ryuma said as he appeared behind her. She jumped and accidentally smacked him in the face. "Ow, forgot about what happens when people sneak up on you." He joked while ribbon his cheek tenderly.

"Do it again and you _will_ be sorry." Heather said with a blush on her face for hitting him and embarrassing herself in front of him, again.

After Beth chickened out, Trent and Noah jumped as well and made it safely in the safe zone. All that was left was for Owen to jump. "Okay campers, there's only one person left. It's do or die time." Chris said in the megaphone as he turned to Owen. "Don't worry buddy there's no pressure." Owen seemed to calm down at hearing that. "Okay I lied; there is a _ton_ of pressure." Chris stated with an evil smirk.

Owen began to prepare as he placed water wings on his arms and tried to calm his nerves.

* * *

 **-Confession Cam-**

"I was so nervous." Owen said in the confessional. "Here's the thing, I'm not that strong of a swimmer like most people."

 _*Static*_

"I'm looking at Owen and seeing, there's no way he can make that jump." Geoff stated as he chuckled at the thought of him making it.

 _*Static*_

"Honest to god, I actually thought that if he makes that jump, he was gonna die." Gwen confessed as she was still in her bikini.

 _*Static*_

"Sorry to say this but if Big O jumped it's highly likely he'll die." Chev said with a shake of the head. "I'll be at his funeral." Chev started humming the war anthem for the deceased.

 _*Static*_

"What happened next," Ryuma said as he appeared to be drenched in water. "It was a huge shock as I still can't believe what happened." Ryuma pointed out as he spit some water out of his mouth.

 **-Confession Cam Ends-**

* * *

"Oh boy, I am so going to freaking die here." Owen stated as he made a running jump off the edge. As he fell, Trent and Noah realized that they should get out of the safe zone before impact was made. Owen was diving so fast that it started to sound more and more like an atomic bomb being dropped down below. As he landed in the safe zone, the impact into the water caused a huge wave knocking the boat, some sharks, and even the campers onto the beach.

As the campers started to regain their bearings, some of them were in a compromising position. Chev found his face in Courtney's chest and tried to get back up. As he held onto something, he heard a moaning sound and saw that he grabbed Gwen's ass by accident. As he backed up and began to apologize to the both of them, he heard Lindsay say something.

"Um, Chev," He looked over to see a topless Lindsay with her hair hiding her bare breasts. "Can I have my top back please?" Chev looked up and saw her top on his head. He blushed as he handed Lindsay her bikini top back as he tried to stop a massive nose bleed from happening, which would probably give him a headache later.

"I am so sorry." Chev apologized to all three girls for doing what he did to them. Courtney and Gwen were blushing at still feeling his hand/face on their sensitive areas. Lindsay was okay with it as she thought that she was one step closer to being with her crush.

Ryuma was in a somewhat similar position as he had his face in Izzy's crotch and backed up only to bump into Heather's chest. "I'm so sorry please don't kill me." Ryuma cried out loud as he begged them to not kill him in anger.

Izzy didn't seem to mind one bit, but Heather looked away and walked off. What no one noticed that her face was full red in embarrassment for her neighbor to do that to her. Katie felt shockingly jealous as he didn't do that to her. She may have to look into that later and ask her BFF about it.

Other things also happened such as Ezekiel landing onto a shark, making them kiss each other, making it growl angrily and for Ezekiel to swallow nervously before running away with a scream while the shark hopped after it, seemingly not needing the water to survive at the moment.

Owen was cheering as he had no idea what his wave impact did to everyone on shore. "Oh yeah, who's the man. I did it."

"Well seeing how some of you guys did impress me slightly, Owen's monster wave impact made the Screaming Gophers the winner and get the carts." Chris told them all as Owen's teammates cheered as well as they won the cart advantage.

"Owen, that was amazing." Trent yelled out to him as Owen was looking for something. "Dude, you okay?"

"I uh, seemed to have lost my trunks." Owen admitted as the other camper's became grossed out at hearing that. After he found his trunks and rejoined his team, they were all handed a cart for their crates and walked off with ease.

While that was happening with the Gopher's, the Killer Bass had a difficult time trying to move their crates. Some of them were moving their crate over the sand. "Ow," Courtney said as she felt something in her hand. "I think I got a splinter." Courtney stated as she saw one in her hand.

Eva was annoyed by the delay and told Courtney, "Shut up and pick up your crate." Eva told her in a mean tone as she lifted the crate above her head.

"Come on guys, I have CIT experience here. You need me." She told them as some of them were not in the mood to care really. Ryuma was walking by with a crate on his shoulder and looked to see what was happening.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Ryuma asked as he placed the crate down.

"Courtney is holding up the group." Eva said not caring about sounding nice.

"I am not." Courtney countered back.

"If this is gonna be a problem then let me take this then." Ryuma said as he picked up the other crate and tried to carefully walk with two crates. One on his shoulders the other in his arm.

"Isn't that strenuous on the body?" Eva asked as she had seen many weightlifters before try similar acts resulting in them to blow out a muscle or more.

"It's fine really, for some odd reason, I'm really strong. Don't know why." Ryuma said as he left the small group and went on ahead to try and make it back at camp. As they walked off, Ryuma noticed how most of them were staying in place. He placed the crates down and went over to where his team was. "Guys, what's going on?" He asked them all.

"Tyler had to wiz and the BFF's had to go as well." Duncan told him as he didn't really care. As the three missing campers came back they continued their way back to camp. Along the way Katie and Sadie had to stop and scratch their butts.

"You guys are seriously behind the other team." Chris said as he arrived on his ATV. "What's the holdup and why are they scratching their butts?"

"I don't know really." Bridgette said as she wanted to know what was happening. "When you guys went to the bathroom, did you squat down?" She asked as they both nod yes. "And did you happen to notice what plant you were squatting over?"

"Yeah, they were oval shaped, green, all over the place and clumped in three's." Sadie told her as she was busy scratching herself.

"That's Poison Ivy." Bridgette told them as they shocked themselves by that fact. Chris was busy laughing at what really happened to them. Ryuma panicked at this information and ran towards the camp grounds.

"Dude where are you going?" Geoff asked as he saw his teammate ran towards camp.

"I got Aloe Vera in my bag for emergencies like this." Ryuma shouted to them as he ran to camp. When he made it back, he made a beeline to his cabin and his bag. He got the Aloe Vera and ran out the cabin, but not before noticing the other team opening the crates with their teeth. "Dare I ask?" Ryuma asked as he wasn't sure what was happening.

"We had to open the crates with our teeth only." Chev told him as he tried to get the taste of rope off his tongue. "Why do you have your Aloe Vera out man?" He asked his friend as Ryuma ran back to his team.

"Some teammates got poison ivy on their skin." Ryuma shouted to him as he ran back to give the Aloe to Katie and Sadie to apply it to themselves. As he started running back to his team, he ran past Harold, Ezekiel, and Courtney with their crates.

"Should we ask about what just happened?" Leshawna asked as she had no idea what he meant by that.

"Two of our teammates peed on poison ivy, eh." Ezekiel told them as he didn't really have any real experience with delivering too much information to people.

After everyone on the Bass team made it back, and an awkward moment where Ryuma almost saw Katie without pants on and her butt in the water to cool off, Geoff got everyone's attention. "Okay guys, it's not too late. We can do this and make a better hot tub than the other team."

Everyone else was just tired out from working on moving the crates and the heat from the sun on them. Courtney actually caught Ezekiel picking his nose. "Ew, that's disgusting." Courtney cringed away from the sight.

"Okay, we need a project manager to build this hot tub. And since I have CIT experience, I nominate myself." Courtney stated as she made herself in charge of making the hot tub.

"Where do we begin then?" Duncan asked as he didn't really care.

"We can start with the instructions." Ryuma pointed out as he had the instructions for the hot tub in his hands.

"Perfect, we can use this to make a better hot tub then the others." Courtney stated as they all tried to build a hot tub. While the Gophers were doing a good job already almost finished with no arguments and good teamwork together, the Killer Bass just started on there's. Geoff and Harold were just putting the wood into place terribly, it fell down on them. The Gopher's were doing well with sharing their tools for the hot tub, the Bass seemed to be fighting on who got to use which tool, which ended in injuries and wasted time. The Gophers were able to help pass water onto the next person to put in the hot tub, while the Bass had to use a lot of duct tape to hold the water in.

As both hot tubs were finished, Chris inspected them both. He looked at the Gopher's tub and saw the steam coming from the bubbling water and said, "This is an amazing hot tub." The Gophers all cheered at hearing that. When Chris checked the Bass', he tapped it only twice and got a stream of water to the face and the hot tub collapsed quickly.

"Well, it's official; today's winners are the Screaming Gophers." Chris stated as the Gophers were really happy. "Not only do you win the first challenge of the series, but you also get to keep the hot tub for the rest of the summer." The Gopher's couldn't be any more happy at hearing that statement. Heather and Lindsay had to hide behind Ryuma and Chev quickly to prevent being hugged by a naked Owen.

"Killer Bass, it sucks to be you guys right now." Chris stated as he didn't care at the moment. "I'll be seeing you guys later at the bonfire pit for elimination tonight."

* * *

 **-Lodge-**

All of the campers were enjoying a nice meal of brown slop before their party/elimination, depending on which team you focused on.

"So now what?" Katie asked as she had no clue as to what they should be doing at the moment.

"We have to figure out who to vote off." Courtney stated as she told Katie.

"Well it's between the brick house or you princess." Duncan said as he pointed to DJ. Courtney was shocked by hearing that.

"Why me? Because unlike DJ I actually jumped!" Courtney replied back

"Because he seems like someone who can do some heavy lifting if need be. You on the other hand didn't do well in telling us how to build the hot tub, even with the instructions." Duncan replied back.

"Um if I remember correctly DJ wasn't doing any heavy lifting with those boxes back there." Tyler pointed out making some people blink at that realization.

"Yeah whatever. I'm going to go take a nap." Duncan stated not really caring anyway.

"Hey! Get back here we need to figure out who we're gonna vote off!" Courtney shouted but it was all for not as Duncan was already gone.

"I still don't understand." Ryuma said as he got everyone's attention. "How did we lose? We both had the same materials and everything." Ryuma brought up a good point.

"Because people like Ezekiel and Harold were slacking off and complaining the whole time." Eva grunted out angrily.

"But where were the nails and screws?" Ryuma asked as the Bass were trying to figure that out.

"Oh I had them in my pocket the whole time eh, but it was the girl's job to remind the men who were doing the hard work." Ezekiel stated in matter of fact tone.

"He did not just say that." Geoff said as he couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" Ryuma said as he got a bit agitated. "I kept asking where the nails and screws were the entire time!" He growled out angrily. Ryuma tried to calm himself down remembering that Ezekiel doesn't know much about the outside world. He left before getting too angry after remembering the second thing Ezekiel said.

"And what the fuck did you mean by that second comment home school?" Eva asked as she and basically every girl in the Lodge turned around and glared daggers at him.

"Yeah my dad told me to watch out for the girls here and help them as they aren't as strong or as smart as guys." Ezekiel said with a straight face.

Eva grabbed him by the neck and asked, "Still think we need help?" Ezekiel did the smart thing and said not really. Eva let him down hard as he tried to catch his breath.

"Can you believe that sexist pig?" Heather said as she and her team heard Ezekiel's comments.

"I know right." Lindsay replied back. "Hey where's Yogi?" Lindsay asked as she mispronounced Ryuma's name.

"I have a feeling where he might be. Also Yogi isn't even close to Ryuma." Chev said as he knew where his friend went off to before deadpanned at the big mispronounced name.

"Where is he then?" Gwen asked as everyone suddenly heard a loud angry scream and the sound of a tree falling in the woods. "What the hell was that?" She asked in shock.

"W-Was that him?" Some people asked nervously.

"Yup that was him, trust me that's nothing. Me and him can't be handled when we're actually serious; he was able to put down an elite MMA fighter with one punch, no pun intended." Chev said with a careless shrug.

Everyone became slightly worried about that statement and made a silent agreement, NEVER piss off either Chev or Ryuma.

* * *

 **-Elimination Ceremony-**

After finally calming down from being angry, Ryuma joined his team at the campfire pit for the elimination ceremony. He heard Duncan say something to Ezekiel that he couldn't help but agree with, "Dude, you really need to learn about the real world."

"Killer Bass, at camp marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy with your friends at the fire. At this camp however, they represent life, they represent if you stay or go home." Chris explained to them as he held a platter of marshmallows.

"You have all cast your votes. There are only 11 marshmallows here, when I call your name come up and receive a marshmallow. The camper who doesn't receive one will be going back home by going down the Dock of Shame and catch the Boat of Losers. And you cannot return, ever." Chris told them as he prepared to tell the campers who will receive a marshmallow.

"The first person to get a marshmallow is… Geoff." Chris stated as Geoff ran up to get his marshmallow. "Tyler, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, DJ, Harold, Duncan, Eva and Ryuma." Chris listed them off as they all received a marshmallow.

"Oh Ryuma, can you try not to knock a tree down in anger next time?" Chris asked as he didn't want tree hugging hippies to be angry at him.

"I'll try my best, but I won't make any promises." Ryuma replied as he got his marshmallow.

"Alright then the final marshmallow will go to…" Chris said as he was building suspense for the first elimination ceremony.

"..." Courtney looked slightly worried, but wasn't completely because who would keep a sexist ignorant fool instead of someone like her. Also she did jump and didn't want to leave the island so soon. That would have been too embarrassing.

"..." Ezekiel looked jumpy. He had sweat pouring down his face, shifty eyes and was extremely nervous.

"Courtney!" Chris shouted throwing the last marshmallow towards the CIT. "Can't say that I'm shocked man, not only did I see you pick your nose, but I did hear that you accidentally sabotage your own team by not giving them some needed supplies."

Ezekiel was saddened by this as he walked down the Dock of Shame as the first person to be eliminated from the show.

"The rest of you guys, you're all safe for now so enjoy your marshmallows." Chris said to them as they did eat them and went back to their cabins.

* * *

 **-Confession Cam-**

"Well, now that I am here, I may as well try to win for sure." Gwen said as she was happy to not be on the losing team.

 _*Static*_

"Honestly, not surprised that Ezekiel was eliminated." Ryuma told the camera as he knew why. "Also about that scream and tree thing, I'm trying to control my anger a lot and sometimes my anger gets pushed past a certain point and I can't control it." He said as he looked away ashamed of himself. "If you ever see me _really_ angry, it's best to stay away and not get hurt."

 _*Static*_

"Okay, am I the only one that thought Ryuma knocking a tree down with his own strength kinda hot? Hell he even got me to get my thong wet from excitement." Izzy asked as she had a wild look in her eyes. "Oh I wish he could take me now and show me a wild time." She said as she rubbed her legs together to control herself.

 **-Confession Cam Ends-**

* * *

As the Gophers were all enjoying their time in the hot tub, some of them were telling some funny jokes they have heard before or some funny stories about some people they know from school. Chev noticed that the Bass were coming back all depressed about not having a hot tub party, and thought of a nice idea. "Hey how about we invite the Bass?" Chev asked his team wondering if they were okay with the idea.

"Why?" Lindsay asked as she was confused about it.

"Because they deserve a little fun too. Plus it would get 2 times more fun with more people, it's a known fact." Chev explained smirking as some people nodded. After they all agreed, Chev told the Bass to join them and have some fun with them.

"Alright," Geoff shouted as he could never say no to a party. Everyone on the Bass went to change into their swimwear and join them. After changing into them, all the campers enjoyed their time in the hot tub.

As Ryuma was relaxing, Izzy and Heather situated themselves on either side of him. Katie even hugged him from behind. "Um, can I help you girls?" He asked wondering why they were so close.

"I just want to thank you for being such a gentleman today for what happened to me today." Katie said as she hugged him even more for just being himself.

"No, just relax. Besides," Heather said as she relaxed. "If you ever touch my chest like that again you will end up with a broken arm." She told him as to let him know without letting the others know what happened earlier that day.

"I don't care really," Izzy mentioned to the both of them. "If you ever want to have a great time, you can find me anywhere. I don't really care if you ask another girl to join up, I can swing both ways." Izzy said as Ryuma, Katie and Heather all blushed at the implication Izzy was making.

Chev saw what was happening to Ryuma and couldn't be any more proud of his friend gaining attention from some girls. "I taught him so well." He whispered to himself as he sat next to Gwen with Trent next to her chatting with her, with her half listening. Gwen had one of her hands dangerously close to Chev's under the water she felt nice being around Chev. Lindsay was splashing some water at Chev getting his attention and some of the other guy's as well as they saw her boobs bounce with each splash. Courtney was stealing glances at Chev as she couldn't stop staring at his toned body and muscles.

"Hey guys mind if I join you in the hot tub?" Owen asked as everyone saw him and turned away in disgust as they saw him naked. And after that sight everyone decided that it's time to leave the tub and get ready for a good night's sleep.

* * *

 **-Chapter End-**

 _Ryuma(OC)Harem:  
_ _  
Katie_

Izzy

Heather

Dawn (later season)

Amy(later season)

Sky(later season)

 _Chev(OC) Harem:_

Courtney

Gwen

Lindsay

Jasmine(later season)

Samey(Later season)

Ella(later season)

 _ **-Teams-**_

 _Screaming Gophers: Beth, Cody, Gwen, Lindsay, Trent, Heather, Justin, Leshawna, Izzy, Noah, Owen, Chev_

 _Killer Bass: Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Eva, Geoff, Harold, Katie, Ryuma, Sadie, Tyler_

 _Eliminated: Ezekiel_

 **skinnydude911:** Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. We got some awkward moments happen to both of our OC's with some of the girls in their harems so hope you enjoyed that. And to answer your review **codeblue**. We don't really have an update schedule. We try to do some work on the story when we have some free time we coordinate with. Also about their separate histories, we would probably try to give it out throughout the story. Although I will say that I am surprised that you don't have an official user page on the site given the amount of time you put into your reviews.

 **DRAGONfromheaven:** hope you enjoyed, please review, follow and favorite, see you gals and gents next time.

Don't forget to leave a review at the bottom.


End file.
